This invention relates to shower curtains or shower curtain liners allowing for a seal to prevent water splash-out from the enclosure.
After initial installation of the inside wall mounting hook, the inside lower sealing hook, the removal of the end shower curtain to shower curtain rod holding ring and the attachment of the shower curtain closure device to the leading vertical edge of the shower curtain and is hung on the shower curtain rod in the non-shower use mode. In this configuration, it can be used as a push-to-open or pull-to-close handle for the shower curtain. In the seal mode, the curtain is closed and the device is lifted off of the shower curtain rod and is hung on the inside wall mounting hook and snugged in the inside lower sealing hook for an effective and complete seal of water splash-out.